everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Miron Wyspianski
Miron Wyspianski is the son of Princess Miranda and Prince Hero from the Polish fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Miron Wyspiański Age: 14 Parent's Story: Princess Miranda and Prince Hero Alignment: Royal Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To become a master of dream interpretation. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at interpreting peoples' dreams...and sleeping! Storybook Romance Status: I'd love to have a girlfriend, but I feel like I'm too young right now. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get scared pretty easily, plus I often have trouble coping with change. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. Dreams can be the best inspiration for stories. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I don't like sports, plus I'm terrible at them. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Miron is of average height, with longish platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue jacket with a cloud pattern over a pink shirt and blue capris. Around his neck is a pink scarf. He is overweight. Personality Miron is a shy, studious, kind-hearted young man. He is rather lethargic and enjoys resting, and enjoys dreaming even more. He is fond of talking about his dreams with other people, as well as learning other people's dreams so he can interpret them. His interpretations of dreams aren't always the best, but he tries to please people. He can be a little neurotic and often gets scared when faced with something unfamiliar. Biography Dzień dobry! My name is Miron Wyspianski, the son of Princess Miranda and Prince Hero. I'll telll you the story. My mother lived on an island where she was queen. She had the power. One day, she was visited by the wicked enchanted Kosciey, who tried to woo her, but she refused him. She led troops against Kosciey and froze him, but he defrosted and put her entire kingdom (except for her) to sleep and put a twelve-headed dragon to guard her palace. Miranda dreamed of a prince with a golden helmet coming to her rescue. She asked the stars, moon, and sun where he was, and the sun told her his location. Meanwhile, Prince Hero (the prince Miranda was dreaming of) was charged by the sun with saving Miranda. The prince first found a battle charger and a mace, and then a magical flying horse, and rode it to the primeval forest where stood the home of the old woman Jandza. Prince Hero visited Jandza, who told him how to defeat Kosciey - he had to find a magic duck egg on the Island of Everlasting Life. Prince Hero took leave and journeyed on his flying horse. He went to the sea and rescued a fish, who promised to repay him. Then he and the horse crossed the sea to the Island of Everlasting Life, where they found the magic egg needed to defeat Kosciey, but it fell to the bottom of the sea. The fish found the egg and gave it to the prince. Prince Hero corssed the sea again to Princess Miranda's isle. He used the self-fighting mace to slay the dragon. After that, he went up to the tower and found Princess Miranda, Prince Hero then ordered the invisible mace to beat Kosciey, who screamed so loudly that the island's inhabitants woke up. He then broke the magic egg to kill Kosciey. After that, Prince Hero married Princess Miranda. Now that that's all over, my family is living perfectly fine on the island. I'm the youngest of five children. I have three older sisters and one older brother. We have plenty of extended family too - my dad's parents live over on the mainland and we visit them frequently. It's really nice to live on an island, since you get to see beautiful seas all around and hear the sound of the ocean breeze at night. And of course I am going to be the next Prince Hero. Being that the palace is a queity place, I get to rest a lot. I love sleeping - especially because I love dreams. Dreams are my life - I talk about my dreams with other people, and I always want other people to tell their dreams to me. I like interpreting dreams too. When I'm on the computer, I love looking up dream interpretations, and they inspire me to tell others what their dreams mean. (Yeah, sometimes I find it hard to think up my own dream interpretations ) Dreams are also a wonderful inspiration to my stories. I have lots of interests too. I love animals, and I enjoy reading about them and finding out new things about them. I enjoy their company since they don't pick on me. I also really like fashion - after all, I love getting dressed up, and since I'm a prince, I get to have lots of nice clothes. Although I do get scared a lot, especially when I'm not familiar with something. I have a hard time dealing with change, since I often tend to think that all changes are bad even though not all of them are. Being at Ever After High was hard for me at first. I'll tell you more about it... I'm spending my first year at Ever After High. It's a great school, and there's lots of nice people, but it can be hard here too. I was diagnosed with autism when I was four and some of the kids make fun of me when they hear me making noises and fidgeting. Some of the kids here also think I'm too effeminate and pick on me for wearing lots of pink. Kids here can be kinda cruel. But I do have friends who accept me for who I am. My friends help me cope with change and protect me from being made fun of. I've been learning about my story too, and preparing for living it in the future. Like I said before, I'm going to be the next Prince Hero. I'm a bit nervous about it, since I'll have to be brave and fight against a dragon, but I'm determined that I can do it. A lot of students think I'm not tough enough to be a hero, but I want to show them that you don't have to be super-tough to save a princess. I know I can do it! Trivia *Miron's surname is derived from the Polish word for island, wyspa (this referring to Princess Miranda's island kingdom). Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Polish Category:Work in progress